Alex Russo
Alexandra Margarita "Alex" Russo is a wizard, who is also the main protagonist/antagonist of Wizards of Waverly Place. At age 17, she is the middle child in the Russo family: younger sister to Justin, older sister to Max, and the only daughter of Theresa and Jerry. Confident in her magic, and undisciplined in using her powers, she is constantly competing with her brothers to keep her powers. Often times, her magic is used in such a way that she requires assistance from her brothers, a favor she, at times, needs to reciprocate much to her disdain. Her best friend is mortal Harper Finkle. She was born in the back seat of cab #804. In the show's finale, Alex wins the Family Wizard Competition and becomes the Russo Family Wizard after Justin gives it up, but he also recieves full power when he is selected headmaster of WizTech to replace Professor Crumbs. Max is the only one out of the three Russos who becomes mortal. History Alex was born in 1992 in New York City in Cab #804. Alex is of Mexican on her mother's side and Italian on her father's side. She spreads her roots by celebrating a Quinceñara for her fifteenth birthday. In the series, she is very clueless when it comes to magic and performing spells, and Justin is always there to help her out. In "Get Along, Little Zombie", she can speak "zomb-ish" and explains that every wizard learns it when they are little. As the show goes on, she becomes more mature and more wizardly trained. She even proved to do remarkable things with the world, mostly in Season 4. She saved the wizard world from Angles of the Darkness in "Wizards vs. Angels", where she wins a Wizard of the Year Award of 2011. She defeats Gorog in "Wizards vs. Everything" with the help of her brothers. She even saves the world from an asteroid in "Wizards vs. Asteroid". Despite her achievements, there have been several slips, like exposing the wizard world in "Alex Tells the World" during a test and gets bumped down from Level 3 to Level 1 in the wizard competition, along with Justin. In Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, Alex and Justin are prematurely forced to do the full wizard competition and Alex wins, but in order to save her brothers and her family, she uses the Stone of Dreams and she gives up her powers, so it can go back to the way things are. Things do go back to the way they were before she did the spell. And everything goes back to normal, though, Alex has a stronger relationship with her mother, and brothers. Justin says that next time the Wizard's Competition comes around, he won't be easy on her. *ATTENTION ALL﻿ SELENA GOMEZ FANS On﻿ July﻿ 22nd, we﻿ will﻿ all watch "Love You Like a Love Song" in honor of the greatest ﻿teen singer ever's birthday. Let's give her the﻿﻿ best﻿﻿ birthday﻿ present ever:﻿ the highest viewed video on YouTube!! Let's﻿ give her what she deserves. Copy﻿ and paste﻿ to﻿ all﻿ Selena videos and all music videos let's﻿ get this noticed﻿ quickly! THUMBS THIS UP SO MORE PEOPLE﻿ CAN﻿ SEE Lets﻿ help Selena with﻿ this Thumbs this!!!!!!!!!! Ps: from ItsMeAshley7 Personality Alex is very smart, using her intelligence to get whatever she wants. She's very manipulative, using everyone's weaknesses to her advantage (like exploiting her father's love for food so he allow her to go to SS Tipton marine school). Actually, one of her flaws is her own reliance on magic and her laziness, which often results in magical troubles, as well her lack of disregard for rules. She has a tendency to be very lazy, when given the option of the easy way and the proper way she will pick the easy way every time without hesitation, getting her into trouble often, because the easy way always has consequences she doesn't bother to think about until they're upon her. She also hates reading, even menus and just points at the pictures of what she wants, this is so widely known about her that the entire school stopped and stared in shock when she as much as picked up a book. The only subject she takes seriously and actually likes is art, which she shows deep admiration for in "Art Teacher" and "Paint By Committee". Her special symbol is Peace Signs. She despises Justin "nerdiness", though she's jealous on how smart, good and generous Justin is. However she always goes to Justin first to solve her magical mistakes. She also often make pranks at Justin and even Max. She uses Max's lack of common sense as an advantage to trick him. As the series evolved, however, Alex shown a softer side, and proved to not only be capable of being a "nerd", but also a good person and has a good heart, and feels guilty for her wrong decisions, choosing to do good when the whole world was covered in darkness, and refusing to leave Earth when it's doomed to destruction from a meteorite crashing down on Earth. However she remains as lazy as ever. Education Shown in the series, Alex attended Tribeca Prep from ninth to twelth grade and graduated in June 2011, although she almost repeated her senior year until she tricked Mr. Laritate into giving her straight A's and near perfect attendence. It is unknown what schools she previously went to, but she apparentely went to school in the same area, because she has been enemies with Gigi Hollingsworth since kindergarten when she "spilled juice all over her cot and told everyone she had an accident." She hasn't been seen since "Graphic Novel" so they probably never spoke after that. Max is seen in Tribeca Prep before he started high school, so it is possible that the elementary, middle, and high school are all connected. Mr. Laritate is the principal, and he admits that he doesn't really have a college degree. It is shown that Harper was pretty much Alex's only friend at school. Most of Alex's relationships are from Tribeca Prep, including Mason, Dean, and Riley. She apparently isn't attending college, although in "Wizards vs. Asteroid, she said she was going to a better school than Harper. Justin never mentioned college either, and Max is currently a sophomore at Tribeca Prep. Harper most likely never went as well. It was probably better off anyways, since Alex and Justin are full wizards, also Justin being headmaster at WizTech. Abilities "How cute, you think I can't get what I want..." — Alex to Justin, "Back to Max" Alex is capable of doing many amazing feats of magic with her resourcefulness and intellect. Basic Powers *Spellcasting: Alex is a mistress in the art of casting spells to cause all kinds of magic effects, such as: **Molecular Manipulation: Using spells Alex can channel this power to manipulate time, natural characteristics of living beings, giving them supernatural powers or transform objects and people into other things. ***Molecular Duplication/Cloning: Alex can create copies of herself with a spell and have mastered it to the point that the "what happens to the clone happens to the original" problems doesn't occur. ***Molecular Combustion: By channeling the Power of Three with her brothers Alex can vaporize a powerful being such as Gorog. ***Molecular Immobilization: Alex can stop time as long she holds on just one leg. **Enchantment: Alex can place enchantments to gain temporary powers or activate powers, such as: ***Telekinesis: Alex forced Rosie to copy all her actions. ***Power Control: Alex mistakenly gave Harper a superhero costume all superheroes basic powers. ***Wish Granting: Alex could grant Harper a magic wish to fullfill all her selfishness. Other Powers *Power of Three: The powers of the Russo siblings together allow them to enhance the above listed powers. *Spell Improvision: Alex knows how to create or use spells in the exact moments she needs. *Use of Magical Objects: Alex can use magical objects to counter-effects places where normally her powers would be weakned, such as the Guardian Angels Wings to fly to the Dark Angels HQ or the Bermuda Shorts to neutralize the magnetic forces of Bermuda Triangle. *Elemental Affinity: Alex has a natural affinity for the magic of the four classic elements as she could use element-based spells in the premature Wizard Competition. *Creation of Alternative Realities: If in possession of powerful artifacts such as the family wand, Alex can create alternative timelines. *Family Wizard Capabilities: Being the Russo Family Wizard, Alex's magical capabilities have been greatly enhanced. *Pickpocketing: Alex has shown to be able to pickpocket easily, and she is proud of that skill. *Stealth: On many occasions, alex snuck into different situations, sometimes without being seen. *Basic Combat: She has physically fought on numerous occasions, as well as ran, climbed and showcased other great physical abilities. Whether she has used magic to teach herself that or not is not known. Vulnerabilities {C {C Despite her skills in wizardry and magic, Alex is far from invincible: *Plastic: Like other wizards, Alex spells are useless against plastic. *No wand: When Alex has no wand, her powers are a lot weaker without it. She can still perform magic, but just not as strong. For example, when trying to persuade her mother into making her go to a party with wandless magic, her mother quickly resists. She then groans, saying it didn't have "enough juice". Relationships Family *Alex and Justin relationship *Alex, Justin and Max: Trio of Russo Alex is the only daughter of Jerry and Theresa, and also the sister of Justin and Max. Like most of her family (except her mother and father, due to him giving up his powers to marry their mother), she's a wizard. She works at their sandwich shop, Waverly Sub Station. Alex has inherited her Mexican heritage looks from her mother's side, and her magical powers from her Italian-American father. As 'Daddy's little girl', she is used to getting her own way, to the point where she won't accept no as an answer when she wants something, she almost never does what she's told by her parents and openly admits to Justin that she will ignore the rules to do whatever she wants. When it comes to family, Alex won't think twice about taking advantage of them, even taking whatever she wants from them. She constantly takes things from Justin she has no intention of ever giving back, she has a large box of Justin's valuable collectables she intends to sell when she is older, and won't hesitate to steal her dad's or even Justin's money, such as when their chained up or traded bodies with her dad. She also likes to trick Max into doing her work for her often. Even though Alex does manipulate her family often, she does a warm heart and helps her siblings out often, like helping Max defeat a robber or sticking up for her family when the wizard council threatened to take their powers away. In Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, she tells Justin she loves him and is jealous of how "smart" and "kind" he is. Whether it's pranking each other or getting in a fight with her dad, at the most tragic times they are forced to say what they really feel and how they love each other. Romance Dean Moriarty (Daniel Samonas, Season 2 & Season 4) is Alex's boyfriend in the second season. He makes temporary tattoos in the boys bathroom and is interested in cars. In the episode "Racing", he charmed Alex's parents with his car skills. Harper and Justin aren't too fond of him and Jerry seems the same way later on. He can never remember Harper's name. In episode "Alex's Brother, Maximan" it was shown he likes roller skating and playing with the claw game and winning stuffed animals. The only thing Alex doesn't like about him is that he is horrible at showing his feelings as shown in "Saving WizTech, Part 1", but it changed in "Saving WizTech, Part 2". He moved away sometime after that, so Alex visited him in his dreams in "Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date". She then saw how they were growing apart, and they subsequently broke up. He returned in Season 4's "Journey to the Center of Mason", because he wanted to get back together. She refused because she liked Mason, and Mason eats him whole in a fit of jealousy. Dean survives unharmed after being coughed back up and has his memory of the event wiped. Ronald Longcape Jr. (Maurice Godin, Season 2) From "Saving WizTech, Part 1" and "Saving WizTech, Part 2". He is a WizTech student that likes Alex. They hang out for a while and Justin discovers that his father, Ronald Longcape Sr. is evil and he is the one who is infesting WizTech with plastic balls. Alex doesn't believe that he is evil, and she starts to like him but she is stuck because she is dating Dean. Ronald magically turns himself into Dean and hides the real Dean in jello and breaks up with Alex in his body. Ronald asks Alex to come back to WizTech with him, and she says yes. While they are there, they begin dating and he takes her up to the Tower of Evil, which turns anyone who is with him evil while playing tetherball. Alex then turns evil, but she is in love with Dean, so it doesn't count. She later discoveres him inside the jello and goes back to him. Riley (Brian Kubach, Season 1) Alex had a crush on Riley in the episode "I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain" where Alex had to pass Spanish to go on a "not-so-date" with Riley and 13 other people. They talked about his car, and Riley suggested to Alex that he would get a keychain with her name on it. He also appeared in "Alex's Spring Fling", where, apparently, they are dating. He also appears in an episode where Alex convinces Riley that she's his good luck charm for the baseball game, as the team would only win when she was there. Chase Riprock (Nick Roux, Season 4) - He is a famous beast tamer in "Beast Tamer" who Alex briefly has a crush on. He gives her a tour of the Best Bowl stadium and Chase tries to kiss her, but Alex stops him and tells him that she has a boyfriend. But when Mason ignores her, she decides to go to to the Beast Bowl anyway, even though Chase will be there. The beast captures her and Chase attempts to stop it, but Mason comes in and saves her. They make up and Chase is devastated that Alex is taken, but he gets over it. In "Wizard of the Year" he comes to congatulate Alex for winning, and reporters make up a story that they are dating. Mason thinks this is true and breaks up with her. At the ceremony, Mason stands Alex up but Chase is there. When Mason comes to apologize, he gets jealous and attacks Chase and they cause chaos. Alex breaks up with Mason, but doesn't go to Chase. George (Austin Butler, Season 3)—He appears in the episode "Positive Alex", as the school band leader. He is asked out by Alex, but he refuses because of her negativity. However, he becomes attracted to her when she starts acting positive to prove him wrong. In the end, she became too positive because of the magical marker she used, and he was turned off. Mason Greybeck (Gregg Sulkin, Season 3-4)— He is a transfer student from England, perfect to Alex in every way apart from his artistic vision. First appearing in "Alex Charms a Boy", Alex puts a spell on him to make him obsessed with painting her, though at the end the spell was lifted. In "Wizards vs. Werewolves", it is revealed that Mason is a werewolf, and he tells her that the necklace he gave her only glows when the wearer is in love with the person who put it on them. Mason helps Justin track down Juliet and rescue her from the mummy. In the process, Alex and Justin find out that Mason and Juliet had once dated 300 years ago. He then impulsively shouts out that he loves her, leaving Alex completely heartbroken. She throws the necklace and flashes out. Mason convinces Alex to come back to Transylvania with him to find the necklace and prove that he really does love her. She is finally convinced and they go back. Justin, Juliet and Max come looking for her, and Mason and Justin get into a fight. Juliet steps in to fight for Justin. As resulting of scratching and biting each other, Mason turns to a wolf and Juliet an old hag. Just in time, Alex finds the necklace, puts it on Mason, and it glows, proving that he loves her, but it's too late. Mason returns in "Wizards Unleashed", when the Russo siblings save him from country wizards, and manage to turn him human, but only after he has been stuck in a half-werewolf/half-human state. Mason and Alex also break up in the episode "Alex Gives Up" after Chancellor Tootietooie reveals that it is forbidden for a magical creature to date a non-magical human. Since Alex had quit the wizard competition, they would not be allowed to be together. Instead, they become friends. Mason remained a recurring character in many adventures with Alex. However, in "Wizard of the Year", Alex breaks up with him, because he didn't believe her she denies a gossip show rumor that Chase (first appearance in "Beast Tamer") and Alex were a couple. Mason stormed out the Wizard door in the lair. Alex waited for Mason to meet her for the Banquet, but he didn't come. When Mason lately came to the Banquet in honor of Alex winning Wizard of the Year, Mason sees Alex laughing with Chase. Mason turns into a Werewolf and asks Alex who she wants to be with. She chooses no-one and breaks up with him. In part 3 of "Wizards of Apartment 13B" they get back together. Trivia * Before the movie, Justin was the favorite to win the Wizard's Competition, but Alex won the Premature Wizards Contest. * She and Justin are the only characters of the principal cast to appear in every episode. * Alex also appears within the Wizards of Waverly Place (video game). * Alex and her aunt, Megan, are very similar to each other (except for the fact that Alex will always love her brothers). This is similar how Justin and Max are like Jerry and Kelbo respectively. * Though Alex has potential to be a leader and claims to set fashion trends for the other students at school, it appears that Alex doesn't have many friends except for Harper. * Alex loves biscuits and "loose" corn (corn cut off the cob) as shown in Dad's Bugging Out. * As shown in Justin's Back In, Alex shares her father's love of pudding. * She and Justin are the only two of the Russo Trio to keep their powers, with Alex becoming the family wizard and Justin becoming a full wizard due to becoming the new Headmaster of Wiz Tech. * Although in Season 1, Alex claims she was "made" in 1992, we can assume it was retconned to 1993. Although, it could be referring to the fact that Theresa first became pregnant with her in 1992. Quotes *"Being nice is hard work." *"I'm a wizard...nothing about my life has ever been normal." *"I'm going to duplicate myself, and if I look ugly I don't want to look twice as ugly." *"Part of being me is ignoring the rules and doing whatever I want." *"We're going to be together forever!" Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Characters Category:Females